A Haunting In Bon Temp
by island girl 1986
Summary: Just when she thinks that her life is back on track, Isabelle is side swept with another problem that will hit a lot closer to home than she anticipated. She will have to revisit a road that she had long since forgotten to save her family. But while there, she will have to push past her fears and mistakes to find the courage that she needs to save the man that she loves.
1. Rock-a-bye-Baby

**A/N: I know its been a long while since I last updated. But a lot has gone on in my life, many of which doesn't need to be mentioned, lol.**

**Anyways, I figured that since October is just merely hours away, I should introduce a story that I've been working off && on for some time now. With my busy schedule, I wasn't sure when I would be able to publish this. But in the spirit of Halloween, I decided now was better than ever to squeeze in this teaser. **

**Bear with me, this story isn't anywhere near finished. But I will try to work on it when I have free time. **

**Now, without further adieu...**

**I do not claim the rights to any of the characters from the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Read, review, && enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

Its been a few months since I had _the talk _with Eric. Like Amy said, if he truly loved me the way that he claims, then he will respect me and give me the time and space that I need to find myself again.

_And time is exactly what I needed. _

Its not like Eric and I aren't together, we are…sort of. We see each other every now and then, sex is just as good as its always been. But we dialed it down a few notches and decided to take things one day at a time.

_And so far, its working. For me, at least.  
_

I had not only time to myself, time to focus on me, but time to be with my girls. I wasn't focusing or fussing on about my relationships. I wasn't crying on what could've been. I was enjoying life and for once, I was actually happy.

_You don't always need a man by your side to be happy._

* * *

I was now eight and a half months along and to my surprise, pregnant with twins; one boy and one girl. Believe me, that truly was news to me when I found out. I mean I was only expecting a girl, Phoenix, according to Gabe.

_But twins?_

It was a delightful surprise, one that my friends and former coworkers were excited to hear.

_Another set of twins in Bon Temps._

And then when Amy decided to throw me a baby shower at exactly eight months along, she also suggested that we expand the house to add another room for the babies. Of course I refused because it would be costly.

_And Elena is actually excited about having the entire basement to herself._

Then just days after my baby shower, Amy gave birth.

_If I didn't know any better, I would've thought that this was all perfect timing on her part._

Amy and her husband Brad had a healthy baby boy, nine pounds, twenty three inches long. He was much too big for her to deliver him naturally, so he was delivered via C-Section. They named him Declan Callaway Vargas. Amy had also kept her promise to Lily about naming her first born after her by being creative and naming him Callaway (calla lily). But I knew why she did it that way. She wrestled with this because she didn't want her son ending up like Lily.

_And who could blame her? _I thought as I pulled into Dominic's driveway to pickup Elena. _She did turn into a psycho._

Elizabeth unbuckled herself the moment the car stopped, hurrying out of the car before me to help open my door.

"I help you mommy." she said sweetly as she smiled up at me.

"Thank you honey bee." I said, kissing her cheek before exiting. "Run up to the door and ring the doorbell." I told Lizzy.

I closed the car doors and gripped the keys as I made my way up the porch stairs to join Lizzy.

The front door opened to a smiling Elena. "Hi mom, hi Lizzy." she said. "Come in. I have to get my things." she said, turning around.

Lizzy, without hesitation ran in after her. I, however, hesitated.

"Don't take too long, okay." I said, slowly following behind.

* * *

Nick had given Elena my old room. He had turned it into a little girl's fantasy. Anything that she wanted, he gave her.

_Well, except a pony. _I thought as I stood in her doorway. _But why would Elena want a pony when she got her own fire breathing dragon?_

Believe me, I had that talk with him already. He actually insisted on Elena going to Sarpedon to train as a real warrior, the way he was brought up. He also wanted her to participate in the Nexus ritual so that she would be bound to her own creature, at least before the portals to Alcaeus is officially closed.

_But I already let her go once. I wasn't about to let her go again. _I thought to myself. _Besides, shes too young to go through what they were born into._

So since we couldn't agree on anything, he found a semi common ground and decided to train her himself.

_See, compromise._

"Mommy, mommy, I want a big doll house like Lena!" Lizzy cried as she spotted the newest thing in there.

"Lizzy, you know better than that." I groaned. "You already have a doll house for your birthday. Elena didn't have one but you didn't hear her crying about it."

She sighed, slouching over as she looked at me. "But I want-"

I placed my hands on my hips. "Elizabeth Rose Knight."

Elena quickly dropped what she was doing. "Mom, my daddy got Lizzy something. Its not a dollhouse…"

Lizzy's head whirled in her direction as her eyes lit up. "Can I see it?"

I sighed, trying my best not to roll my eyes. "I'll be a moment. I need to use the ladies room." I said, excusing myself as I made my way to the nearest bathroom.

* * *

As I made my way back to Elena's room, I heard faint moaning.

_What the hell?_

I wasn't curious, more like pissed as I followed the sound through the living room. I stood at the bottom of the stairs with my hands on my hips, fuming.

_He couldn't wait until the girls left at least?_ I mentally groaned as the moaning grew louder.

It took all the strength in me not to run up there and yell at him.

_Next time, he wont be so lucky._

"Mommy, look what uncle Nick gave me." Izzy exclaimed as she ran up to me. "Its pretty with shiny bells and a whistle too, look." she said excitedly as she shook the object for me.

I glanced down to see Lizzy holding a sterling silver object with several bells and an ivory handle. It was beautiful. The sound of the jangle the bells made and the soft whistle was delightful and quite soothing.

"Yes, babe, that is beautiful." I said, masking my anger. "Tell Elena to hurry up." I told her.

_I just hope Lizzy don't ask me about this later. _I thought to myself as I headed up the stairs.

I was pissed. I didn't care if Dominic had some woman up there with him. He was very much single and had all the rights in the world to see anyone he wants to. Its just the simple fact that he was upstairs screwing like it's the end of the world while I'm down stairs with the kids.

_If this is payback, this is a whole new level of high._ I thought angrily. But stopped shortly at the top of the stairs. The sound was coming from Amy's old room instead. _Why wasn't he using his room?_

Not that it mattered.

_But still._

I walked up to the door and began knocking.

"Nick!" I called out to him. "Can we talk please?!" I shouted above the moaning. Then I took a step back and waited. The moaning continued. _Oh sugar. _"Nick!" I exclaimed, trying not to scream. "What the hell?!"

Irritated with him, I stormed down the stairs as fast as my pregnant self allowed.

Both Elena and Lizzy saw my face and knew better than to say a thing. Instead, they were hot my trail as we hurried out of the house as if it was on fire.

* * *

"Are we going to see aunty Amy and Declan?" Elena asked me when she felt it was safe enough.

"Yeah, mommy. I want to see the baby."

_Good idea. I need to talk with Amy._

I glanced at them. "Yes, we are."

* * *

"What an ass." Amy hissed. "I cant believe he would behave so childish." she said. "I mean, that sounds like something I would do just to get even with my ex. But not with kids in the house. What the fuck?"

I nodded. "I know. I walked up there and was knocking and calling out but its like he didn't hear me under her moaning or was trying to ignore me."

"I didn't know he was seeing anyone."

I cocked a brow at her. "Since when does one have to commit just to have sex?"

"You know what I meant." she said with the roll of her eyes. "Anyways. How's Gabrielus? When is he coming back?"

Its not like he really went anywhere. He was asleep in the basement of Dominic's home. He wanted to gather enough energy so that he would be here when the twins are born.

"He's been gone for almost a week. So he should be back soon." I said.

Elena opened the sliding door. "Declan is up." she announced.

"Okay, we're coming. Thanks sweetie." Amy said, standing to her feet.

"Getting much sleep?" I asked, standing up myself.

She used her fingers to pull her eyes down. "Does these bags under my eyes give it away?" she joked. "Actually, I'm not as tired as I thought I would be." she said, walking in with me following behind her. "And Brad is a huge help too."

"That's good." I said. "I wish I had that kind of help when I had Lizzy. I swear, working and taking care of an infant is exhausting."

"-the wind blows, the cradle will rock." Lizzy sang to Declan as she peered into his playpen. "When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall. And down will come baby, cradle and all." she sang.

Amy glanced back at me. "Um…I never liked that song."

"_Actually, I hated it because it doesn't sound right."_

I nodded to her as I took a seat on the sofa. "Lizzy baby, who taught you that song?" I asked, curious.

I knew for a fact that Elena didn't know it. Amy never cared much for nursery rhymes. And I haven't been around Sookie lately, but I don't recall ever hearing her singing to her boys.

Lizzy turned to me and smiled. "My friend."

"Stop lying. Your only real friend is AJ and he doesn't know that song." Elena groaned as she watched Lizzy.

"He too is my friend!" Lizzy exclaimed. "But he's only _my_ friend. Not AJ, not you, not no one. Just mine!"

Amy smiled at her and then turned to me. "Sounds like someone has an imaginary friend."

_Imaginary friend?_ I mentally scoffed. _Imaginary friends don't teach kids nursery rhymes._


	2. The Friend

**A/N: Sorry, I know its been a while but I've been busy with work. && because my nephew was over since Wednesday, when I'm not working, I'm spending as much time as I can with him before he goes home. Now, I haven't had that much time to myself to work on new chapters because there are so many new shows out there too that takes up my time LOL. So here's one for you! :)) Thank you for reading!**

**Now, without further adieu . . .**

**I do not claim the rights to any of the characters from the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Read, review, && enjoy! ^_^***

* * *

Its been a few days since my strange encounter with Dominic's outrageously loud sexual session. I couldn't get myself to confront him no matter how uneasy I found his behavior to be. I feel as if I have no right to _because_ I'm marrying Eric, regardless if we're together or not.

_Even if he exposed my daughters to some explicit adult content. _I thought as I began cleaning the house. _Gabe, where are you when I need you most?_

It would be nice to get his opinion on the matter since that is his brother. And with two more on the way, I'm sure he wouldn't think much of Nick and his actions either, surrounding the kids with such things.

_At least when I have sex, I make sure the kids are at least asleep._

"Mommy, I cant find my new toy." Lizzy said as she casually walked down the hall. "I was sleeping with it in my hand…"

I stopped what I was doing and placed the stuffed animals and toys on the chair nearest me.

"Lizzy, baby, where's your bunny?" I asked instead, noticing something different about her.

I found it strange that after all these years of being so attached to her bunny, that she walked out of her bedroom without it. She went everywhere with it.

_Maybe she's growing out of that phase…?_

She smiled at me as she sat on the chair, pushing the toys aside. "I put my bunny in the closet." she said in a matter of fact way.

I turned toward her with raised brows, "Really? Do you think you're too old for bunnies now?"

She shook her head as she shrugged her shoulders. "No. My friend…" she stopped suddenly, startled for a brief second. "Are we going to see aunty Amy today mommy?" she quickly said with her big smile.

_Friend? Her imaginary friend? Are we back to that again?_

I narrowed my eyes, "No, not today Lizzy." I said. "But what were you going to say about your friend…?" I asked, knowing she was trying to change the subject.

I knew Lizzy was smart and above average for her age. But I didn't know that she was advanced enough to know how to change the subject with the snap of her fingers.

"Oh nothing mommy."

_If she wont tell me, I have ways to find out for myself._ I thought just before listening in on my daughter for the first time.

"_Why cant I tell my mommy why I put my bunny in the closet?" _she asked herself mentally.

Instead of dragging it out of Lizzy, I tried another approach. "Well…since you wont tell me what's really on your mind." I sighed heavily. "Where is your bunny?"

She chuckled as she shook her head. "I told you mommy. I put my bunny in the closet."

"Your closet?" she just nodded. "Alright then. I'm going to get it and keep it for the new babies." I said. "I'm sure they will love it just as much as you did…"

Her smile faded immediately. I could tell that she didn't want to give up her bunny. She was still attached to it.

"Not _my_ bunny mommy." she partially cried, searching the chair for a replacement stuffed animal. "They can have this bear. I don't want it anymore. Its not that old yet mommy. And its not dirty…see."

_Just as I thought._

I frowned at her as I placed my hands on my hips. "But I thought that's why you had put your bunny in the closet. I thought you didn't want it anymore…"

She shook her head at me. "My friend-" She stopped again, this time, unsure what she should say. "I do want my bunny but not right now." she sighed. "Please, don't give it away."

"Lizzy…" I said softly as I ran a hand down her hair. "You know that you can tell me anything right?" I asked her and watched as she nodded. "I will do anything and everything to protect you, to make sure that you're safe. You know that right, honey bee?"

"Yes mommy."

_And I will see who and what this _friend_ of hers really is._

* * *

When Lizzy took her nap, I retreated to my room. I sealed my room with a line of salt. And turned to my book of spells. If there was anything about the undead and spirits, I'm pretty sure its in here.

_If there's vampires and werewolves, then there has to be ghosts too._

Something told me that I should look further into this _imaginary friend_ of Elizabeth's.

_Who knows what we might be dealing with._

I could only hope that this was really her over active imagination. But with everything that we have already gone through, it would come as no surprise if this was of the supernatural world too.

* * *

Of course over an hour later, all I came up with was different ways of sending the spirit back to where they came from. The thing was, if Elizabeth's _friend_ was actually a spirit, I had to know how and where had it originated from; a Ouija board, a mirror, or even an object that they once owned in their previous life.

_But Lizzy is far from open about this friend of hers. _I thought as I put everything away. _I wonder if AJ knows anything._

* * *

"Lizzy, baby, are you hungry?" I asked her when she awoke from her nap. "Do you want me to make you something?"

She nodded slowly, her eyes still sleepy. "Yes mommy."

I reached for the remote to shut off the TV and stood up. "Alright. I'll call you when lunch is ready." I told her as I made my way to the kitchen, leaving Lizzy in the living room.

I opened the kitchen cabinets and wondered for a moment what it is that I was going to make Lizzy for lunch. Deciding on a sandwich, I began gathering all of the ingredients and placed it on the counter.

Then about halfway through the process, I suddenly heard a loud, shattering sound that caused me to jump. I felt my heart racing as thoughts ran through my mind.

_Shit! Lizzy!_

I immediately dropped everything and ran into the living room where Lizzy sat in the middle of the room playing with her new toy.

"Lizzy, baby, are you okay?"

She glanced back at the mess behind her and nodded. "I'm fine mommy."

I huffed out a breath, "Well, what happened?" I asked her as I made my way around her. There at the bottom of the entertainment shelf was a picture of my father and I at my baby shower when I was pregnant with Lizzy, the glass frame in pieces. I bent down to pick up the picture, dusting off the broken glass. "Did you do this Lizzy?" I asked without glancing back at her.

"No mommy. It wasn't me."

I frowned, this time, turning towards her. "Lizzy, now you know that no one else is here-"

She grunted as she dropped her toy, turning around. "Mommy, I didn't do it. It was my friend." she pleaded. "I swear it mommy, it wasn't me!"

Taken aback at her words, I was unsure on how to respond to that. My daughter has never lied to me. If she didn't want to tell me the truth, she would simply bite her lip and shake her head.

_Maybe its time that I take this more serious before it gets out of hand._

"Lizzy, baby, if its true that your friend did this…" I paused, watching her closely. "…well, why would your friend break this?" I asked.

She thought a moment and nodded as if she wasn't listening to me but rather her imaginary friend. Then she glanced up to me. "My friend doesn't really like you mommy." she said. "My friend doesn't…" she paused. "…_trust_ you." she continued, hesitantly.

_Trust? Lizzy doesn't know the meaning of the word._

* * *

I decided to drop Lizzy off with Amy for an hour while I talked with Sookie and AJ.

"But mommy, didn't you say that we weren't-"

I quickly hugged Lizzy. "I know what I said. But I just remembered that I had some things that I had to get done with aunt Sookie." I told her immediately. "I wont be long honey, I swear."

"Okay mommy." she said, releasing me.

"You be good alright?" I called out to her as she ran into the house. I turned to Amy, "Don't let her out of your sight."

Amy crossed her arms over her chest, "What are you doing?" she asked. "And exactly how much trouble do you expect her to get into here?"

"Well, don't let her out of the house. I don't care what she says, tell her I don't want her outside. Only inside where you can see her." I insisted. "I will be back as soon as I can."

Amy stood on the top of her porch stairs with her hands on her hips. "What are you up to that you cant tell me?"

"Amy, I will tell you…later." I groaned. "Just…keep an eye on her. Please." I begged as I quickly got into the car.

* * *

"Have you heard Lizzy talking about a friend of hers?" I asked Sookie as soon as I walked into the house.

"No." she said with the shake of her head. "Not that I know of."

I looked around, "Where's AJ?"

"In the other room with Tristan, why?"

"Lizzy has an imaginary friend." I told her.

"Come, you look like you need to sit." she said, leading me to the living room. "I swear, you carry bigger than Tara did when she was pregnant with her twins."

"Maybe they'll be Amazons." I joked as I slowly lowered myself into the chair.

"Maybe." she said with a smile. "So…about this friend?" she said, glancing over to AJ and Tristan who was now crawling. "Is it that bad?"

I looked down at my belly and bit my lip. "I wouldn't have thought anything of it. I mean I heard Lizzy talking about her friend every time we go to Dominic's. But it never quite registered until the other day." I began as I looked up. "We were at Amy's and we walked in on Lizzy singing a lullaby to Declan."

Sookie nodded, "And that's a bad thing?"

"Sook, unless you taught her the words to 'Rock-a-bye-Baby', then yes, it is a bad thing. I know for a fact that Amy didn't teach it to her and I highly doubt Nick or Gabe did either."

"Maybe she learned it from someone else…" she suggested.

I shook my head, "No. When I asked her who had taught that song to her, she said that it was her _friend_." I said. "And just today, she stopped carrying around her bunny. She put it in her closet."

"Isabelle…"

"I know…you think I'm crazy and overreacting. I get it. But there is something strange and I'm trying to get to the bottom of this." I said. Then I turned to AJ, "AJ, sweetheart, do you know about this friend Lizzy talks to?"

Sookie glanced over at him and waited.

He shrugged, "He's not very fun to play with." was all he said before turning back to his Lego's.

Sookie frowned, "Wait, what did you just say?" she exclaimed. "He? Who is this boy?"

"I don't know his name mommy. I don't see him, only Lizzy."

"And she told you about him?" I pressed further.

"Yup."

"AJ." Sookie groaned, masking her fear. "Look at us when we're talking to you." she softly scolded him.

"Okay…" he said slowly as he turned his body towards us, putting his toys down.

"That's better." she said, relaxing a bit. "Now tell us about this boy."

"I don't really know him. Just what Izzy tells me." he said, unsure of himself.

"Its okay. I'm just wondering who he is and what does he want." I told him in a soothing tone.

"Well…" he paused, thinking to himself. "…she said that he lives in the big house. The one Lena's daddy lives in." _Dominic's house? _"His mommy is there too…" he stopped, looking down into his lap.

"Maybe that's Nick's new girlfriend." I suggested to Sookie.

_I heard them the other day going at it like rabbits._

"Izzy said that his mommy isn't very nice to him. Not like our mommies."

Sookie bit her lip, trying to suppress her gasp. "Did his mommy hurt him?"

He shrugged. "Izzy didn't tell me that." he said. "He's older than us but not old like Lena." he continued. "But I don't like him."

"Why?" Sookie and I asked simultaneously.

He glanced up with furrowed brows. "He doesn't want Izzy to be my friend anymore. Just his. He don't want me around. Izzy said that he told her that he will be her friend forever and ever but only when she stop being friends with me." he said, almost teary eyed.

"Oh AJ, don't listen to that nonsense." I said. "Come here." I called to him with open arms. He stood up slowly and walked over to me as I wrapped my arms around his tiny body. "No matter what this friend of hers says, she will always be your friend. You knew her way before she ever knew him." I told him. "Don't you worry, I will fix this."

* * *

"What are you going to do?" Sookie asked me just as I was leaving. "I mean, what can you do?"

"First, if this friend of Lizzy's is proven to be a real spirit, I'm going to have to confront Nick about his new girlfriend. If there is a ghost haunting my daughter and is putting a rift between her relationship with others, I cant just stand by and let that happen. First AJ and now her bunny?"

_Her bunny that was spelled for her own protection._

She nodded, "Yeah but how are you going to get rid of it? Its not like you can see the dead." she paused. "Wait, can you see the dead?"

I rolled my eyes as I laughed softly, "Really? I mean, I'm gifted honey but I'm not that gifted." I said. "Anyways, I don't know what I'm going to do yet. But confronting Nick's new catch is a start. I mean if this boy's mom hurt him, I don't want her around my kids."

"I know what you mean. Its a scary thought." she groaned. "And what if she is responsible for his death?"

_I never really thought of that…_

"Then I will help put the boy's spirit to rest, get my daughter back, and rest assured, justice will be served."

_And I better work fast._


	3. Benny

**A/N: I won't bore you with my thoughts, so lets just cut to the chase. Lol. Thanks for reading.  
**

**I do not claim the rights to any of the characters from the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Read, review, && enjoy! ^_^***

* * *

The next three days, it seemed impossible to catch Nick at home. It would be useful if he carried a phone but he doesn't like to be tracked.

_Paranoid much?_

Things with Lizzy and her _friend_ was beginning to take another turn. Just the other day, while I was gathering the laundry, I overheard Lizzy talking with her friend.

* * *

**A Few Days Ago:**

"-have to learn this song? I don't really like it." she said softly. "My mommy and aunty Amy doesn't like the other song too." she paused a moment before continuing. "Yeah but Declan is just a baby." Another pause. "How did you know that? I didn't tell you about my mommy and the babies."

_Babies? _I thought as I braced myself against the wall in the hallway. _What is this child planning?_

* * *

Later on that night, while I was washing the dishes, Lizzy was in the living room watching TV while Elena was in the dining room finishing up her homework.

"Elena, babe, can you help me put these dishes away?" I asked her as I turned off the water and wiped my hands on the dish towel.

"Okay, let me finish with number ten and then I'll put away the dishes." she said without glancing up at me.

_Elena…I know that you can hear me. And that's fine because I don't think its safe to speak aloud._

That got her attention, quickly lifting her gaze to me.

"_Why? Is someone listening? Are we in danger?"_

I shook my head. _No, I don't think so. Its just…_I paused, not sure how to put this without sounding a tad bit paranoid or crazy. _You know Lizzy's friend?_

"_Oh Benny? He's not real. I think she made him up because I started spending some weekends at dads. I think she's lonely and needed a friend because her and AJ are fighting too."_

_Benny? That's his name?_

"_That's what she calls him. I can hear her talking to him when I'm in the bathroom sometimes…" _she paused. _"Wait mom, you think he's real?"_

_AJ thinks so. And it's the little things too-_

"_Mom, AJ is just a baby. Lizzy can convince him easy."_

_Maybe. But where did she learn that song?_

"_She said he…"_ she trailed off as her facial expression changed.

_And after last weekend, when we picked you up from your dads, it seems as if he followed her here. _

She nodded in agreement. _"He did! I would only see and hear her playing with Benny at dads…" _she paused. _"And now she's playing with him here too." _

_I know. And I remember seeing her waving as we approached the house too and as we left. But all this time, I thought that maybe she was waving at you or your father._

"_No, mom."_

I sighed heavily. _Elena, honey, I know this will sound strange, me asking you this. But believe me, I'm only asking because of Lizzy._

"_Okay…"_

_Does your father have a new girlfriend? Is he seeing someone?_

Elena cocked her head to the side. _"I don't know. I don't think so." _

_So Nick hasn't introduced you to anyone yet?_

She shook her head. _"No. Why?"_

I shrugged. _Nothing. Never mind._

"_Mom, what are you going to do?"_

I licked my lips. _I don't know yet._

* * *

**Present:**

"Bella? Where's the girls?" Nick asked, surprised to see me.

I scowled at him, "Oh don't act like I don't know what's going on with you and your new _girlfriend_ Dominic."

Alright, I know right about now I look like some jealous ex. But in all honesty? I was pissed for reasons besides Nick being my ex.

He stepped back as he laughed out loud. "Isabelle, I don't have a girlfriend." he chuckled as his shoulders rose and fell in rhythm. "Come in before you hurt yourself." he joked as he forcefully took my hand, pulling me into his home. "And shouldn't you be put on bed rest? You don't look like you should even be walking."

I gasped as I elbowed him in his gut. "Are you seriously insulting me right now? Are you calling me fat?" I groaned. "You are calling me fat!"

He put his hands up, "Hey, hey, I'm sorry. That came out wrong." he said, grinning at me. "Its just…" he paused, closing the door. "…this look is new to me. I've never seen you pregnant. And its been far too long since I've known a pregnant woman."

"Nick?" I smiled at him as I shook my head, "Shut up."

He nodded, "Fine. So…what's this about my new girlfriend again?" he asked as he lead me to his living room, motioning for me to take a seat.

"Does she have kids?" I asked as I lowered myself onto the chair. Nick was about to help me but the look I gave him had him retreating immediately. "Does she talk about them?" I pressed. "Is she here?"

He frowned at me, "Isabelle…" he trailed off, clearly unsure how he should answer my questions.

I inhaled deeply, "I'm only asking because something's happening to Izzy and I don't know what to do." I said. "She has an imaginary friend that she talks to. This friend of hers has also taught her a nursery rhyme."

"Don't bite my head off for asking this, but what does any of this have to do with my _girlfriend_?"

"I don't know exactly. That's why I'm asking you." I groaned. "Izzy met Benny here. And up until last weekend when I picked up Elena, he always stayed here." I said. "But now I think he followed her home and I'm concerned."

Nick watched me with curious eyes. "You make it sound like Benny is real. Like he is-"

"I know what it sounds like. Believe me, you don't have to tell me." I sighed. "Lizzy told AJ that Benny's mommy had hurt him and that he doesn't want Lizzy being friends with AJ anymore."

"Bella, they're just kids. They just have overactive imaginations, that's all."

Feeling frustrated, I sat up as straight as I could. "Fine. Then explain to me how Lizzy learned the words to Rock-a-bye-Baby. Tell me who taught her that because I've asked everyone except you and Gabe and no ones owning up to it. Explain that."

"She probably learned it from the other kids in town. I don't know." he said. "Listen, you're probably overreacting-"

"Where is she?" I demanded, patience out the door.

"Who?"

I rolled my eyes, "Your girlfriend Nick. Where is she?" I growled. "Let me talk to her."

He shook his head at me. "You're the psychic, you tell me." he joked as he laughed lightly. "Bella-"

"Stop being a jerk. This has nothing to do with you."

"Well, I don't know where she is." he said, still smiling at me. "And when you find her, let me know."

"What?" I asked, lost now more than ever. "You two broke up?"

He leaned forward. "As amusing as this is, I cant stand it anymore." he chuckled. "Bella, I don't have a girlfriend."

I couldn't tell if he was serious or what.

_What the hell?_

"But I heard you…"

He shrugged, "Who told you that I had a girlfriend?"

I felt my brow twitch. "No one." I whispered. "And you're not seeing anyone?"

"Isabelle, I don't have a girlfriend. I'm not seeing anyone. And if you must know, I haven't had sex in a while." he said. "Period."

I scratched my head. "Then who did I hear in Amy's room? Is-" _Gabe? _I felt my stomach tighten as I came to the realization that who I heard that day wasn't Nick but in fact Gabe. _Fudge._ I stood up. "I have to go."

"Bella-"

I hurried out the door, "I'm sorry I bothered you with this." I said quickly as I jumped in my car and drove away as fast as I could.

_Why was I so upset for?_

Gabe found someone just as I found Eric.

_Hell, the way things are going for us, I'm most likely going to be married to him. _

So I shouldn't be hurt.

_Right?_

* * *

I had to see Eric that night. I had to reassure myself of my feelings for him.

_At least before I began backpedaling. _

The French doors to my room opened, casually walking in was Eric looking handsome in his black suit. His hair was slicked back in a pony tail at the nape of his neck.

_Oh my…_

I felt my heart flutter.

"Missed me?" he asked with a half grin as he stopped at the foot of my bed.

I bit my lip as I nodded. "The further along I'm into my pregnancy, the less energy I have left to travel so far." I said softly. "I'm glad you came." I said, sitting up, resting my back against my headboard.

"You shouldn't be so active. You keep it up, you will deliver sooner than expected." he said as he watched me, eyes wandering to my growing belly. "And we don't want that just yet." he said, slipping out of his jacket, placing it nicely on the back of the arm chair in the corner of my room.

"If I confide in you about this thing that's bothering me, promise me that you wont overreact."

_Especially when involving his daughter? He just might be worse than me._

He took off his cufflinks and placed them neatly on my dresser before unbuttoning his silk shirt.

"I wont promise you anything, Bella. Not until you tell me who and what this is about." he said without tearing his eyes off of me. "So tell me what's on your mind." he said, gently grabbing my legs as he sat on my bed, placing my legs in his lap. "Your feet are swollen." he groaned. "Why don't you listen to me when I ask you to stay off your feet for a few days?" he asked me as he began rubbing my feet with his cold touch.

I shrugged, "I've been busy."

He shook his head. "We already discussed this. I already hired-"

I cocked a brow as I interrupted him. "No, _we_ didn't discuss anything. You _told _me-"

"Suggested." he added with a grin.

"-that you hired me an assistant. You had already interviewed her, ran her background check and everything before you even bothered giving me a heads up."

"Isabelle, I know you. You wont ask for help unless your life depends on it. And even then, it's a struggle because you're so damn stubborn."

I nodded, "So are you. I would figure that from one stubborn person to another, you will sympathize with me on this."

He sighed heavily. "I'm not the one pregnant with feet the size of watermelons." he said softly as he continued rubbing my feet. "I'm giving you the space that you asked for. But I'm also trying to be here for you when I cant be." he said. "And with this assistant, she can do everything that you cant. She can do the shopping for you. She will run your errands. She will clean and cook." he said with a smile. "I made sure that she at least had a degree in the culinary arts." he paused. "Although I cant first hand give you an opinion on her cooking."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not handicapped. I can still move. I can still take my daughter to school and drop her off at Nicks. I can still cook and clean." _Although it takes me much longer to get those things done. _"I may be very pregnant but I can still get those things done."

He closed his eyes for a moment before bringing my feet to his lips. "Lets not argue." he whispered. "Tell me what's bothering you."

I bit my lip, feeling him melt me inside. "I think someone's haunting Lizzy."

"_Haunting_?" he repeated, obviously trying to process what I had just said. "A haunting in Bon Temps?" I nodded. "Is it someone you know?"

"Like who?" I asked, surprised at such a question. "Wait, you mean Lily?" I shook my head. "I didn't think that was possible." I said, shaking my head more vigorously this time. "Besides, its not a woman, it's a child." I looked down at my hands in my lap. "At least that's what I'm assuming. I mean, I've never actually seen him…"

Eric stopped rubbing my feet, causing me to glance up at him. "For as long as I've lived, I've never ran into a _ghost_, so forgive me if I'm a little doubtful."

_Great, not even Eric believes me._

"To be honest, I would think that you would show at least a little bit concern since this is involving your daughter." I said, trying my best to mask my annoyance.

"And I'm trying." he said with a smile. "Believe me Bella, love, I'm trying…"

_He must think this is cute or something. _

"His name is Benny. And although he hasn't hurt her physically…_yet_, his presence and Lizzy's odd behavior alone is a cause for concern." I began. "This all started with Dominic. From what Elena has told me, Lizzy would only play with Benny when she'd visit Dominic's home. Then, as of last weekend, he followed her here. She talks to him, he even taught her some nursery rhymes." I told him. "He convinced Lizzy to basically breakup with AJ. And remember her bunny?" I asked Eric, who just nodded in response. "Its charmed to keep her safe from harms way and the work of anyone who means to cause her any harm." I reminded him. "Well I believe Benny doesn't want her carrying it around anymore. I think he had her put it away. And as for the _why _part, well I haven't figured that out just yet." I told him, leaning back against my headboard as I exhaled.

"Isabelle, it just sounds to me like Lizzy is growing up. So she found herself a new friend. Who could blame her? I mean if AJ is anything like his father-"

I scoffed. "Eric! He is just a child!" I exclaimed. "And entirely besides the point!" I grunted as I sat up, folding my legs under me. "This vampire werewolf crap has to end some time. Alcide has always been there for us. Its time you realize that he is and always will be apart of our lives. So you both better suck it up and hug it out before I cast some sort of 'bros before hoes' spell on the both of you." I threatened with my arms crossed over my belly.

He chuckled. "Bros before hoes?" Eric laughed as he shook his head. "Fine. I wont speak poorly of your wolf friend when you're around." he said with his right hand on his chest. "And as for Elizabeth? Let me look into myself." he said. "But I'm sure its nothing but her pure imagination."

_Well this is quite the bright imagination she has._


End file.
